konoha's Music Bands
by himekassy-chan
Summary: Hinata is a rebel in school and she hates guys with passion and has a music band but what happens when a new kid name Naruto falls for her and asks her out, will she accept even if she is scared of man? and will she be famous with her band?
1. Chapter 1

Konoha's Music Bands

CRASH! That loud sound was heard from the Hyuga's house, it was barley 7:00 am in the morning and the neighbors were hearing screams and things breaking again. The neighbors were already tired of this but they didn't want to butt in the things that don't belong with them.

"Ah! Please father stop, you're hurting me" cried a girl with lavender eyes and long indigo hair lying on the floor with blood coming out her mouth.

"Shut up you useless girl, didn't I tell you to go and get me some beer you idiot girl!" the man known as her father slap her across her face.

"But father I'm only seventeen I can't buy beer I would get in trouble" said the weak girl.

The man got the girl and started hitting her again until he got tired and went to his room leaving the poor girl on the floor.

She stayed like that about ten minutes until she remember she has to get to school, she got up and headed to her room. She took a shower and then put on her clothes, she put on a short black tight shirt with some black leggings with chains on the sides, she put on some black heel boots when she was finished she look herself over her big mirror and saw her right eye a little bit purple, she added some make-up so nobody would see her eye. Nobody at school and her friends know that her father hits her, the only ones that know are her older cousin Neji and her little sister Hanabi but they don't live with her. Neji has his own apartment and Hanabi is living with him. The girl looks herself over again and decided to go to school before it gets late. She was walking to school when she was stop by her best friend Tenten, she is a beautiful girl with brown hair that are in two buns and brown chocolate eyes. She was wearing a red shirt with a dragon on it and some faded blue tight jeans and red converse.

"Hey, Hinata long time no see huh!"Said Tenten as she hugged Hinata, Tenten is one of Hinata's best friend but she has three more.

"Tenten we saw each other yesterday" said Hinata as she was trying to smile even if it hurt when Tenten hug her and was trying to hide it.

"Aww Hinata don't be mean I just missed you so much you're like my little sister."Tenten is older than Hinata just for one year but she repeated a year.

"Tenten I'm glad to see you too but we have to get to school before is too late" said Hinata as she started to run with Tenten behind her.

!

"Oh, no were gonna be late again hurry up Tenten" shouted Hinata at Tenten as they were running to get to class on time.

"AH, we made it on time!"Said an out of breath Hinata.

"Hinata, Kakashi-sensei is not even here yet we could have walk" said Tenten.

"HEY HINATA, TENTEN OVER HERE!"Yelled a voice from the back of the room Hinata and Tenten went over to the other three girls that were waving to them. The two girls soon join the other girls and started to talk and the teacher wasn't even there yet so they just decided to talk to each other.

"Hello Sakura, Ino, and Temari what are you doing?"Asked Hinata as she saw her friends reading something on a paper.

"Oh, hello Hinata and Tenten we are just reading your new song Hinata that you wrote yesterday during detention" said Ino.

"Hinata your song is awesome but at the same time it sounds like your dead" said Sakura to Hinata who turn to explain the meaning of the song.

"Well Sakura when we were in detention I felt like I was dead becau- Hinata didn't finish explaining because she got interrupted.

"Oh yeah yesterday we all got detention I totally forgot about that." said Temari who was still reading Hinata's song.

"Shut up Temari it was all your fought we got freaking detention for two hours instead of one!"yelled Ino to Temari who didn't care at all.

"HEY, it wasn't my fault that 'Little shy Hinata' was caught during one of our pranks on Gai-sensei!"yelled Temari to Ino.

"Haha, it was worth it getting detention after that prank Hinata did to Gai-sensei!"Laughed Tenten as she remember what happened yesterday to poor Gai-sensei.

FLASHBACK

"_Hey, Hinata Gai sensei is in the boy's locker room taking a shower we better hurry up!" Yelled Sakura to Hinata and the other girls._

"_Were coming Sakura and please stop yelling he might hear us!" Said Hinata._

"_Okay, here is the plan .Hinata you go inside the lockers and get Gai-Sensei clothes and do whatever you want but it has to be great while Sakura and Ino watch for anyone coming, me and Tenten are gonna gather people to see the prank we're going to do to Gai."Said Temari._

"_HEY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?"Said Hinata. "Haven't you heard about my pranks Temari!" Hinata was getting mad at Temari._

"_Hina- babe please come down remember Temari is still new to this school so she doesn't know a lot of your awesome pranks so don't get mad at her". Said Tenten to Hinata as she calm herself down._

"_SHHH, you guys we have to do this now before Gai-sensei comes out of his shower and catch us" said Ino._

"_Yeah, Ino is right we have to do this now before is too late" said Sakura._ Sakura and Ino stayed outside the door to see if a teacher was coming and tell the girl that went inside. While Tenten and Temari were gathering people to see the show that was about to unfold to everybody's eyes, Hinata was inside the boy's locker walking to the shower were Gai-sensei is taking a shower and singing.

"_I'm so ronery, so ronery, so ronery and sadly alone can no one be ronery"_ (Sorry about the translations I can't understand what the guy is singing)

Gai sensei was singing really bad and funny that Hinata couldn't hold her laughter and decided to take video with her cell phone camera while laughing so hard that she was even crying but the show was over when Gai sensei heard her laughing and came out of his shower with a towel around his body. He was so surprise and angry that he didn't realize Hinata had already left with his clothes and a video about him singing his favorite song. Gai sensei went after Hinata totally forgetting he was only wearing a towel because he was thinking how to punish Hinata about her being so unyouthful until he heard a loud roaring of laughter. There right in front of him was all the students and even teachers watching him and watching the video Hinata type. He was so red and fuming he didn't even care that everybody was watching he went after Hinata when he saw her laughing so hard along with her four best friends he got her and started screaming at her.

"_HINATA HYUGA YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOU UNYOUTHFUL GIRL!"Screamed Gai to Hinata while Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari were laughing more about Hinata getting caught and being punish._

"_AWW, Gai me and the girls just wanted to have some fun with you so don't get mad at us" said Hinata._

"_Hinata that was very unyouthful you know" said Gai still mad._

"_Yes I know but you got to admit you sing great listen to ya Gai sensei" said Hinata pointing to the big screen were everybody was watching him taking a shower and singing._

"_HINATA HYUGA YOU HAVE DETENTION FOR A WEEK WITH ANKO!"Yelled Gai._

Meanwhile Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari were laughing their butts off while they were hearing Gai yelling to Hinata about her having detention for about a week with Anko sensei. Hinata wasn't actually listening to Gai she was watching her friends laughing at her.

'_Those bitches are gonna get it if I'm getting detention they're going down too' a angry Hinata was talking to herself until she decided _what to do.

"Um, Gai sensei I wasn't the only one who did this you know?"

"Oh so you weren't the only one so who were the ones who help you?"Asked Gai.

"It was Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Temari no Sabaku" pointed Hinata to the girls that were still laughing.

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari you four are having detention too for a week!"Yelled Gai. "YOU GIRLS BETTER THINK TWICE AND DO THINGS MORE YOUTHFUL LIKE EXCERSICE OR SCHOOL THOSE THINGS ARE YOUTHFUL!"Yelled Gai.

END OF FLASHBACK

HAHAHA IT WAS WORTH IT" a laughing Tenten said. "And if Temari wasn't talking and texting with her cell phone we wouldn't have stay two hours" said Tenten staring at Temari who was staring back.

"Hey, have you heard that we are having new students" said Ino before Tenten and Temari get into a fight that she doesn't want to get involved.

"Oh yeah I heard it from Lady Tsunade" said Sakura to her friends.

"They are from the Sand Village where Temari comes from but five of them are from here and two are actually from the Sand" said Ino.

"So in total they're seven students, I didn't know we were gonna have new students this year so why are they coming to Konoha isn't the Sand Village like famous because they have the greatest schools and richest kids." said a confuse Tenten and also forgetting the discussion she was having with Temari.

"They are Tenten but the Sand High School is gonna be close so the kids from that school are going to different schools like this students decided to come to Konoha some because they used to live here or because they didn't had a choice." Explain Temari to Tenten and the other girls.

"Wow, Temari how do you know all this?" asked Tenten.

"First of all Tenten I come from the Sand and went to that school, and Second I have two brothers that go to that school and are coming to this school with the rest of their friends." Explain Temari once again.

"OH, so you know them all are they all guys, are they hot, and rich!"Asked an over excited Ino.

"Yes they are all hot and rich and most of all they are single" said Temari.

The girls started to get excited about having hot, rich, and single guys for classmates until they notice that Hinata hasn't said a word about it or when they started to talk about it. They got worried because Hinata would mostly be shouting, running and jumping all over the classroom or flirting with guys but today she was sitting down in the her desk quiet and looking outside the window thinking about something or was she feeling sick?

"Hina babe are you alright?"Asked a concern Tenten.

Hinata wasn't paying attention about what the girls were talking about she was remembering what happened to her that morning with her father. The bruises he made to her still hurt her a lot but she tries to hide it she is used to it already. Ever since her mother died he has become so violent and always going out the house and coming late drinking a bottle of beer and drunk. Even though they are rich he is not happy with everything he has he already lost his wife and his daughter Hanabi who went to live with her cousin but Hinata he didn't let her go and live him alone beside she didn't want to live him alone and let him suffer more. She just couldn't even though he has made her suffer a lot but he is still her father. Her thoughts were interrupted when Tenten hit her on the head.

"WHAT THE FREAK IS YOUR PROBLEM TENTEN THAT REALLY HURT!"yelled an angry Hinata while rubbing her head.

"You where in la la land Hinata we've been trying to get your attention but you would not come so we figured out the best thing to do is hit you on the head" explain Sakura.

"Yeah but…" Ino was interrupted by another voice.

"Good morning class I'm sorry I'm late I just got to help an old little lady" said Kakashi to the class.

"YOUR LYING KAKASHI" yelled the whole class. Kakashi only sweat drop "_This kids don't believe anymore they are clever" _thought Kakashi.

"Okay class I have news to tell you all, we are having new students in our class they are waiting outside the door to be introduce" said Kakashi with his always bored voice.

OUTSIDE THE DOOR

"Hey, Naruto do you think we are gonna have hot chicks in our classroom!"Asked an excited Sai.

"I don't know Sai but I hope they are not like the chicks we used to know" said a boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and the weird thing was he has three whiskers like mark on each cheek but he is cute and hot and he is known as Naruto.

"Thank god were finally away from those troublesome women" said a lazy voice that belongs to Shikamaru.

"Shh, shut up the three of you I don't want to give a bad expression to them because of you three." Said an annoyed Sasuke.

"Hm, I'm with Sasuke on this" said Neji who had his arms cross in front his chest.

"Just let them talk about chicks, you two should be thankful they are not gay." said Kankuro.

"My brother is right be thankful they are not gay." Agreed Gaara.

"Yeah you should be happy were not gay" said both Naruto and Sai at the same time.

"Hn, whatever" that was the last thing Sasuke said when the door of the classroom open.

"FINALLY!" yelled Naruto.

BACK TO NORMAL PROV

"You guys you can come in and introduce yourself" said Kakashi as the seven boys followed him inside the classroom. As they entered all eyes were on them all the students were watching them and whispering well the girls were giggling and had hearts –like-eyes and the boys looked mad about the girls falling for the new guys. Even Hinata's friends were falling for them and Hinata well she was in deep thoughts that all men in the world are liars, disgusting, and she will never fall in love with a guy even if he is hot and he loves her back, she doesn't want to have the same life she has right now with her father.

"Hello everyone my name is Naruto Uzumaki I was born here in Konoha but my parents decided to move to the Sand Village. Oh and I wish to be friends with everyone BELIEVE IT!"Said Naruto to the entire classroom as all girls were fainting.

"My name is Sai nice to meet you all and I wish to be your friends too as my friend here said" said Sai as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hello sexy ladies my name is Kankuro no Sabaku." Said a pervert Kankuro as the girls were laughing.

"Hn my name is Sasuke Uchiha" said an emo Sasuke and of course the girls were falling for him too.

"I'm Gaara no Sabaku, the little brother of that pervert Kankuro" pointed Gaara to his brother and everybody was laughing except Hinata that didn't know what was happening and haven't notice the new boys.

"This is troublesome but I will say it any way I'm Shikamaru Nara" he said as he pointed to Neji to say his name as he was the only one left.

"My name is Neji Hyuga" as he said this everybody in the classroom and Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari turn to see Hinata who had heard this and turn her head around to see everybody was watching her and whispering but she didn't care. She turn to the direction that voice came and saw seven new guys standing in front the class all confuse of what was happening and then she saw what she didn't expected to see in her entire life. Here he was in Konoha, in her school, and in her classroom in full flesh her older cousin Neji Hyuga who was in front of her. The only thing left for her to do was to stay quiet and don't move and she did but luck was not on her side.

"Oh, so you're related to Hinata Hyuga are you either cousins or brothers?" asked Kakashi.

Hearing this Neji turned to Kakashi with a look of surprised.

"You know my cousin Hinata?" "Where is she?" asked Neji to Kakashi.

"OH, yes I know that little prankster of your cousin in fact she is my student and she is your classmate too, isn't that right Hinata?" asked Kakashi to Hinata as she was trying to sneak out the window. Everybody turn to the direction Kakashi was looking, Neji and his friends were surprised to see her trying to escape out the window but Kakashi and Hinata's friends were used to it by now even the other students.

"HUH, your right Kakashi but what are you right about I don't understand?" asked an innocent Hinata as she was walking towards her desk.

"Is that girl Neji's cousin?" asked Shikamaru. "She is so troublesome"

"She may be troublesome but she is hot look at her body and her face, she is a goddess brought by the angels" said a pervert Kankuro while watching Hinata walking to her desk.

"Hn" was the only thing Sasuke said.

"I can't believe she is Neji's cousin" Sai said to Naruto and Gaara who were still quiet.

"And I still can't believe Kankuro is being a pervert again." Gaara only shook his head at his brother's statements.

"WOW! I'm goona ask her out believe it" that was what Naruto said before he was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Hinata were you planning to ditch school again?" asked Kakashi to Hinata but Hinata didn't hear him she was glaring at Neji and he was glaring back too.

"Hinata I never thought I will see you again, after what happened." Said Neji to her as he walks towards her desk.

"Me neither Neji" Hinata didn't even looked up to see Neji.

"Hinata is rude not to see somebody in the eye" said Neji. Hinata didn't look at him she just stood up and started to walk away but not before Neji got her and hug her in front of everyone.


	2. Chapter 2:A Horrible Secret

Konoha's Music Bands

**Thanks for reviewing, so this is chapter 2 hope you like it =^o^=**

**Oh, another thing I DON'T OWN NARUTO I wish (sobs)**

Chapter 2: A Horrible Secret

_PREVIOUS: "Hinata is rude not to see somebody in the eye" said Neji. Hinata didn't look at him she just stood up and started to walk away but not before Neji got her and hug her in front of everyone. _

When Neji hugged her in that moment Hinata yelled in pain as she yelled Neji just let go off her and look at her arms and face. Everybody that watch the scene got worried and were wondering why Hinata yelled. At that moment Hinata had calm herself and tried to walk away again but she was stop again by Neji.

"Hinata was he who hurt you?" Neji ask her but she didn't answer.

"HINATA ANSWER ME, IS HE STILL HURTING YOU, AND IS HE STILL LETTING HIS ANGER OUT ON YOU!" Neji ask/yelled her again as he turn her around to face her. She only stayed quiet and didn't look at him instead she was staring at the floor.

"HINATA ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Neji yelled at her.

"Neji I don't want to talk about and not in front of everyone" Hinata finally spoke.

As she said that to him he started to calm down and notice that Kakashi was eating popcorn and was crying while he yelled to the student to sit down and gave the new student their desks. Hinata sat down at her desk as Neji just stood there staring at Kakashi as he started to clap his hands together.

"That was wonderful it reminds about a story Jariaya wrote about two cousins that found each other but one cousin was a girl and she was always hurt by her father and one day the cousin that was a boy got tired of this and went to rescue his cousin from his uncle and what was his name…um...I don't remember but who cares as I was saying the cousin went for his cousin but as he got there his uncle was beating the girl the boy got so angry that he killed the man with a…"

Kakashi didn't get to finish his story because the bell rang, but everyone in class were interesting in the story that they didn't notice it was second period until the last bell rang.

"Well class it time for you to get to your next class or your teacher is gonna be mad, but don't worry when you come back for homeroom, I'm gonna tell you what happen next in the story" Kakashi told the class as they started to leave.

"HEY HINATA WAIT UP!"Yelled Sakura as Hinata stop and turn around to see her friends walking towards her.

"Hinata what happen to you in class, why you yelled when your cousin hugged you? Ino asked.

"Yeah, Hina-babe why you yelled did he hurt you a lot? Tell me so I can kick his butt" Tenten ask while she cracked her knuckles.

"Hinata please tell us what was he talking about" ask Temari.

Hinata didn't answer their questions and continue walking to her next class. (For the record everybody have the same classes together and I'm too lazy to name the classes) When they got there Temari stop Hinata before she enters the room and takes her away to a place where they can talk in peace as the girls followed them. When they got to the place Temari let go of Hinata and look at her with a serious face.

"Hinata please answer our questions you know you can always count on us on everything" Temari said to her as Sakura, Ino, and Tenten agreed with her.

"Yeah, Hina-babe you can always count on us" said Tenten.

At that moment Hinata started to cry she didn't know why she was crying was it because her body still hurt or because her best friends care about her? She looks at them as they waited patiently for her to answer them._ 'Should I tell them about my life at home, about my mother dying and father beating me because he blames me of her death, should I trust them with this big horrible secret that I tried to hide for so long. They are my friends they have the right to know about my life but I'm scared that after I tell them they might call the police. No I have to tell them now in this moment.' thought Hinata._ After arguing for two minutes to herself she decided to tell them after all they are her friends. She took a deep breath for what she is going to tell them.

"Okay I'm gonna tell you what happened and what Neji said in class but promise me that after I tell you all…" Hinata stopped at that moment to look at them. The girls by now where getting impatient.

"Come on Hina-babe tell us already we already skipped second period and we are gonna miss third period and I don't care but I want to go to lunch early and listen to your new song and find out the right sound to go with it (Okay I don't know a lot of music but hey I'm trying) and I have to go to fourth period I can't afford to skip a lot of classes." Said Tenten

"Alright, but all of you have to promise not to tell anyone and not to get involve in this please!" Hinata pleaded with her puppy face.

"Okay, Hinata I promise not to tell anyone and get involve in this problem of yours." Sakura promised.

"I promise too Hina-babe" Tenten promised.

"I PROMISE!" Ino shouted.

"Aww, Ino you don't have to yell to promise… said Temari to Ino who was frowning. "Hinata I don't know if I can promise you this but if what you are going to say is something serious I don't promise you nothing" Temari said to Hinata who was getting worried.

"I knew you would say something like that but Temari I beg you to promise me not to do anything about it please I don't want to get in trouble, PLEASE!" Hinata pleaded to Temari who only stared at her but finally Temari gave up.

"Okay Hina I promise you not to do anything".

"Thank you Temari and everyone else for understanding"

"Hinata we already promise you now tell us what you are hiding from us" said Sakura.

"Okay, well the reason Neji started to ask me well instead shouted to me in class about somebody hurting me was because…um… because my…um my father beats me up when he is mad or drunk but it's not his fault but I'm used to it already like today in the morning he beat me up because he came home and didn't find any beer and…" she stop talking because she couldn't handle her tears she was holding back anymore. She couldn't handle this anymore she wanted to tell her friends everything that has happened to her since her mother died in that horrible accident that was meant for her instead of her mother dying in her place.

"Hinata why don't you call the police before that man hurts you even more" said Sakura who was now crying and hugging her friend.

"NO, I CAN'T HE IS MY FATHER IT'S NOT HIS FAULT THAT I KILLED MY OWN MOTHER AND THAT HE HATES ME WITH ALL HIS MIGHT FOR KILLING HER…" Hinata was now shouting and crying even more.

"Hinata you have to get help and get help for your father too, don't you see he is just hurting you and himself." Tenten told Hinata.

"Tenten is right Hinata you have to get help for you and your father before something horrible happens." Ino said with tears falling down her face.

"NO ALL OF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! My father has a good reason for hating me for the death of my mother it's my fault he is like this, so miserable. If it wasn't for me my mother will have been alive by now and I would be dead by now, it was my entire fault!" she said to her friends who were crying and shocked about what their happy, troublesome, and hyper friend was saying.

"Hinata you know it wasn't your fault that Hana-chan died protecting you from those men that tried to kidnap you and kill you if you father didn't give

**THIS IS CHAPTER 2 I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT BECAUSE I WORK HARD ON IT. IT TOOK ME ABOUT 1 WEEK TO **

**FINFISH IT BUT ANYWAY ENJOY IT XD AND SORRY FOR MAKING THIS CHAPTER SHORT I JUST GOT STUCK ON THIS **

**PART PLEASE GIVE SOME IDEAS ABOUT WHY "HANA"DIED PROTECTING HINATA FROM THOSE MAN**

** GIVE SOME IDEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS!**

**OH AND DON'T WORRY FOR THE ONES THAT ARE READING**_ 'It Was Her All Along'_** I'M WORKING ON IT BUT GIVE ME**

**SOME IDEAS FOR HINATA'S BIRTHDAY PLEASE!**

** PEACE OUT MY LOVELY READERS!**


	3. Chapter 3 A Horrible Past

Konoha's Music Bands

**Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter**

**But I was so busy and I ran out of ideas so I hope**

**You all like it! Oh before I continue I want to thank**

**And give credit to and to dedicate this chapter to **

**ProjXPsyClone and Zouza! Thanks you guys for giving**

**Me ideas you're both awesome! Anyway here it goes**

**P.S: I don't own Naruto **

Chapter 3: A Horrible Past

_PREVIOUS: "Hinata you know it wasn't your fault that Hana-chan died protecting you from those men that tried to kidnap you and kill you if your father didn't give_…"

At that moment the voice came the girls turn around to find Neji and his friends walking towards them, his friends came too but they seem not to care. Hinata is surprised to see them walking towards them and she was more surprise when Neji walks up to her and looks at her with sad eyes and hugs her but this time he didn't hurt her; the hug was gentle then before.

"Neji what are you doing here you're supposed to be in your second period and this is your first day" she was cut off when Neji broke the hug and looked at her again.

"Hinata I don't care right now I'm worried about my cousin I couldn't leave you suffering" he said to her.

"But Neji your friends are gonna be in trouble" she said looking at Neji's friends who looked at her.

"Don't worry about us sexy lady- said Kankuro but he was cut off by a hit on the head he was given by his little brother Gaara.

"I apologize for my perverted brother's language" said Gaara while he bowed his head to Hinata and Kankuro was whining about his head hurting and Gaara for being really rough on him.

"Ha-ha that's what you get you perverted asshole" said Naruto laughing at Kankuro.

"Ha-ha you're right Naruto that perverted asshole deserve it" said Sai laughing too.

"And the best part was that he didn't saw it coming" said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"Troublesome but he deserved it" said Shikamaru laughing.

"YOU'RE GUYS ARE SO MEAN WITH ME!" said Kankuro pouting.

"Oh, my god I can't believe you guys haven't changed at all" said Temari walking towards the guys "And what I can't believe is how did Kankuro get more perverted while I was gone" said Temari smiling.

"TEMARI!" yelled the guys well let's say it was just Naruto, Sai, and Kankuro while Gaara, Shikamaru, and Sasuke said nothing and Neji was just looking at them.

"Hello you guys I never thought you'll miss me so much" said Temari hugging the guys even Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji hugged her back each saying hello and how they missed her so much.

"Um well it seems that we're forgotten" said Ten ten.

"Oh, I'm sorry you guys I totally forgot to introduce you all" Temari laugh.

"No, it's okay" said Ino and Sakura.

"Okay let's introduce ourselves shall we?" said Temari as everybody got a turn to say their name, what they like, etc.

"Well my name is Ten ten and I love weapons and my best friends are these girls" said Ten ten.

"Hello my name is Ino Yamanaka, I love fashion and my best friends are these crazy's girls" said Ino.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno and I love medical things and I love to hang out with my best friends here" Sakura said pointing to the girls.

When it came to Hinata to introduce herself she didn't said anything she was staring at the sky watching the clouds passed by. The guys and the girls were looking at her waiting for her to say something but nothing came. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and decided to bring her back to earth for her to introduce herself.

"Hey there my name is Naruto Uzumaki I can't believe your Neji's cousin." Naruto said smiling to her when she turns to look at him. Hinata just stand there staring at him when suddenly she started to scream at him which got him off guard and fell to the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" yelled Hinata to Naruto as Naruto stood up to touch her she started to yell again. "DON'T COME CLOSE TO ME DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH WITH THOSE BLOODY HANDS YOU KILLED MY MOTHER WITH!" Hinata yelled at Naruto crying while he looked confuse and everybody else looked shocked at what was happening between them. The girl's were the first ones to get over from their shock and ran toward Hinata to calm her down.

"Hinata please calm down" said Ino trying to calm Hinata down.

"HE WAS THE ONE WHO" Hinata got interrupted by Ten ten.

"Please, Hina-babe calm down you're worrying us" said Ten ten hugging Hinata.

"HE KILLED MY MOTHER!" Hinata yelled staring at Naruto with tears streaming down her face. "THAT MONSTER WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED MY MOTHER INFRONT OF ME!" she yelled even more when she saw Naruto looking at her.

"Hinata please come down" said Temari.

"I JUST CAN'T HE KILL…"she was slap across the face by Temari who started to cry and look at Hinata straight in the eyes. Everyone was surprised by these and we're only staring at both girls who were crying.

"I'm so sorry Hinata but you didn't calm down… and you didn't… give me other choice so had to slap you so you'll calm down and you did" sad Temari looking at Hinata with tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Hinata please forgive me" she said looking down.

"Thank you Temari I think I deserve that slap, I forgive you" Hinata said to Temari and hug her much to Temari's surprised but she still hug her back.

"Hinata why were you saying Naruto was the one who killed your mother?" asked Neji. At this Hinata stop hugging Temari and turn to look at Neji then to Naruto who looked down. She then turn back to Neji to answer he's question and took a big breath to calm herself down.

"Neji what you don't know what really happened when my mother and I were kidnapped that night" Hinata said with I whispering voice looking at Neji.

"Yes I know Hinata I was told by your father that…" He was interrupted by Hinata.

"No Neji you don't know what really happen you don't know the truth" Hinata says sitting down on the ground as everybody followed her example but Naruto was the only one standing in the back looking down. Everybody waited for her to continue. "Everything started when I was only six years old it was my baby sister Hanabi's one year old birthday; we were all happily celebrating her birthday but my father wasn't there he was in a business meeting…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

'_HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANABI!' yelled little Hinata to her little sister who was walking with her mother and turn around with a smile on her face._

'_Nata you din't forget me birthday' said the little girl name Hanabi running to her sister._

'_How can I forget your birthday Hanabi it's a special day to you and me' little Hinata hug her sister._

'_No it's not special today' the little girl said looking down as Hinata looked at her._

'_Why is that Hanabi?' she asked looking at her mother who was walking towards them._

'_Cause Papa is no here me birthday is no important' she said sobbing._

'_Mama where is Papa?' asked Hinata to her mother who kneel down._

'_He's in a business meeting Darling but he will come but it will be later' Hinata's mother said._

'_You heard Mama Hanabi Papa will be here but it's gonna be later so stop crying' said Hinata wiping the little girls face. At that moment the little girl stop crying and hugged Hinata while their mother look at them and smiled. The party went by it was wonderful guest came and brought presents to Hanabi, they laugh, played, and ate cake it was wonderful. The party was finally over it was ten of the night and Hanabi was already asleep in her room while Hinata was getting ready for bed in her own room when her mother came in._

'_Need any help Darling' she said with her sweet voice and walk to Hinata were she was having trouble putting on her Pj's soon she was wearing them._

'_Thanks Mama, Papa hasn't return yet?' she ask her mother as she look down._

'_No he hasn't return from work but he talk to Hanabi to tell her Happy Birthday from the phone' she said looking to Hinata._

'_But it was unfair for him to miss his daughter's birthday' she said with a sad face._

'_I know Darling but…' she was cut off by a window crashing and flying everywhere into the room in little pieces. She covers Hinata with her own body to protect her from the glass and tries to get Hinata out of the room when she sees a figure walking towards them but she didn't get that far when the figure caught her by her long hair._

'_Where do you think you're going?' the voice sounded of a man as he turn her around to face him._

'_Who are you, what do you want?' she ask the man with fear in her voice as the man only smiled at her and started to talk with evil in his voice._

'_Who am I? My name is Minato Namikaze and what I want is something your husband Hiashi Hyuga took from me and for him to give me what I want I'm gonna kidnap you and your brat' he said with a dark voice._

'_You are here because of what my husband took away from you and you want to get it back' she said freighted as she hug Hinata closer to her body. Hinata didn't know what was happening but she was scared and was listening to the conversation._

'_You're clever but that won't last for long if you don't come with me' he said letting go of her so she could stand up but she made a really bad choice. As she was standing up she took out a piece of glass she had hide under her shirt when the window went crashing as he came closer to her she turn around and cut him on his face. The man known as Minato grabbed his face and started screaming from the pain she took this moment to run out the room with Hinata in her arms. She ran down the stairs and went to the living room. She puts Hinata down to get to the phone and starts dialing she waits for someone to pick up the phone on the other line while trembling and crying of fear while Hinata starts to cry and scream for her father._

'_Please answer the phone' she whispered._

'_911 what's your emergency?' answer a voice from the other line._

'_Please help me somebody broke into my house and I'm alone with my children my name is Hana Hyuga the addr-ahhh' Hana was interrupted when Minato grabbed her by the hair and threw her against the wall 'Hello is somebody there I'll sent for help' said the voice from the other line._

'_You're very clever and brave to do this to me and call the police' he said pointing to his face. Hinata now could see his face now that she wasn't in her mother's arm; she saw his face full of evil his, blue eyes with evil in them, his insane smile, and his blond hair covering some part of his face it was a face she will never forget._

'_Let my mama alone or I gonna tell papa' Hinata said hitting the man on the back. He turns to look at her and grabs her by her neck smiling._

'_What is your papa gonna do he is not even here you stupid child you're so weak you can't even protect your mother' he said to Hinata and took out a gun. 'Now say bye bye to your mother child' he pointed his gun at her head._

'_Please don't she is just a child please don't kill her, please just take mine if you want' Hana said crying while trying to protect her child._

'_Ha like I'm gonna let you both live now say goodbye brat' he was about to shoot Hinata when Hana stab the man on the back and he let Hinata go she then ran to her mother._

'_ARGH!' he yelled 'I'M GONNA KILLED YOU BITCH THEN I'LL KILL THIS WEAKILING BRAT OF YOURS!' he yelled and screamed as he aim to Hana and shoot her on her head Hinata just stood there shock and crying seeing her mother being shoot and dying infront of her._

'_MAMA' she yelled running to her mother 'Mama please wake up mama please don't leave me'_

'_Now is your turn brat' he aim the gun to Hinata but it was too late the police had arrived to the house and where about to enter when he ran towards the window to escape as he is about escape he turns to Hinata 'Well you had luck brat but remember my face and my name Minato Namikaze just remember that next time I come to get you I'll kill you like your mother HAHA!'He turns around and escapes the scene living Hinata alone crying over her dead mother's body._

'_IS ANYONE HERE PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!' yells a police officer as he enters the living room he sees Hinata crying on her mother's bloody body he walks towards her._

_Mama please wake up!' hinata said crying but it was already late she was dead and Minato had escape from the scene. Hinata never knew what he talking about saying he had come to get something back her father took away from him she never knew._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"But it was too late when the cops arrived my mother was already dead" Hinata said crying to her friends who were crying and some were trying not to cry. "Since that day my father change and I change everything change because my mother was the light and the spirit in our family, she was the one who kept us together but that is long gone." She said standing up and looking at Naruto who was looking down the whole time because he knew that man, he knew him very well.

**Well this is Chapter 3 I hope all of you like it because I work very hard in this chapter**

**But thanks to Psy and Zouza I finally made it! The next chapter will be about Hinata and Naruto**

**Finally some romance heh well she is gonna sing a song too so you gotta wait to find out see ya**

** PEACE OUT LOVELY READERS**

**P.S: REVIEW!**

**P.S.S: REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Konoha's Music Bands

**Hello everyone long time no see?**

**Sorry I couldn't update but I got a reason and **

**That reason is I got grounded for a whole month **

**And that was in October but after the month passed**

**My mom didn't let me used it for two more months**

**So I finally got it back and here is a new chapter**

**I hope all of you like this chapter I'M SO SORRY!**

Chapter 4: Letting Go of the Past

"Hinata I sure look like that man that killed your mother, but I'm not him I was still a child by then" Naruto said stating the obvious he was just a children by then but he knew the man Hinata is talking about. He looked into Hinata's lavender eyes he could see his reflection reflecting just like a mirror.

"Naruto is right Hinata he was still a child he couldn't be the one who killed your mother" said Neji.

"Neji I know I'm not stupid I just over reacted that's all I'm calm now" Hinata tore her eyes from Naruto's and looked at Neji with an annoyed face.

"Well I'm glad you told us about your life Hinata but you got to do something about this situation of yours" Temari said with a stern face to Hinata.

Hinata wiped around her head to Temari's direction with wide eyes and screamed at Temari.

"TEMARI I ALREADY TOLD YOU I WON'T DO ANYTHING HE'S MY FATHER!" Hinata stop yelling at Temari who was boiling with anger.

"Hinata I know we promise not to get involve…even if I think you have to do something about your father…I…won't get involve in matter of fact no one of us will get involve but if this continues and gets worse we will not hold back, do you understand Hinata?" Temari said calming down.

"Well what about we let that in the past Hinata, I want to be your friend and I don't want you to hate me for something that happen in the past besides you now know I wasn't the one who killed your mother" Naruto smiled at Hinata and put his hand out for Hinata to shake. She looked at his smiling face then at his tanned big hand. She thought about it for a minute and came with a conclusion. '_He's right he might look like the man who killed my mother but it wasn't him and I don't want to hate him I want to be his friend too' _Hinata thought.

"You're right Naruto it's time to let go of the past, I've been living in the past for so long and now is the time to let go" Hinata took Naruto's hand and smiled at him "I'm letting go of the past" Hinata continue "I too want to be your friend Naruto"

Naruto's smile grew wider, at that moment Hinata felt a feeling in her heart she has never felt before '_What is this feeling I feel in my heart, it feels warm and gentle, it's like something inside of me has awaken' _Hinata was worried by now but let it go.

"Well it seems we got forgotten again" said Tenten while the others just nodded.

"So now what do we do?" asked Neji to Tenten who just shrugged.

"We can't go to class, so that's of the question" said Ino.

"What about we ditch this place and go to my apartment sexy ladies and we can have some fun heh, what do you say?" Kankuro said with a perverted smirk on his face.

CRAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHH!

Suddenly everyone could see Kankuro flying into the sky and coming back down but crashing into the pavement really hard. On his forehead was the sign of none other (Guess who it was, was it Ino, Gaara, or Sakura? Well guess nah I'm gonna tell ya after all I'm the only one who knows this ha-ha) of SAKURA HARUNO! Every one of the boys was amazed about Sakura's strength they have never thought a girl that small and skinny would have done that to Kankuro, but at the same time they were glad she did punch Kankuro.

"SAY ONE MORE PERVERTED THING AND I SWEAR I WILL PUNCH YOU HARDER AND RIPPED YOUR BALLS OFF!" Sakura yelled at Kankuro with so much evil in her voice and eyes, by then all the boys were scared and covered their private stuff, while they cursed Kankuro for making her mad.

"Sakura, please come down don't mind him he's always like this" Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder, strangely she calmed down usually it will take her about 10 minutes to get her to calm down. The girls were amazed by this and took note of it especially Ino who knew Sakura longer than the others girls.

"I must say I agree on Kankuro's idea of ditching this place what's the point of staying" Everyone turns to Hinata stunned. "What? I just agree on ditching not going to he's apartment IDIOTS!" Hinata laughed how she loved to call them IDIOTS well they were idiots. Then everyone join her and were laughing their butts off they didn't know what was funny but hearing her laugh with so much happiness made them want to join her, even Kankuro who was laying on the ground.

"Kankuro you're a dumbass you deserve getting punch" Gaara said picking Kankuro up from the ground.

"Yeah man you deserve it, I'm glad that chick show you a lesson" Sai said helping Gaara with Kankuro. "Hey, Shikamaru come help us with this asshole he's so heavy." Shikamaru who hasn't talked at all looked at them from under a tree decided to ignore them.

"Shikamaru stand up and help them with my brother you idiot" Temari stood in front of Shikamaru who only opened an eye.

"Troublesome" he muttered under his breath but Temari heard this he made a wrong move.

"SHIKAMARU YOU ASSHOLE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE STILL THE SAME LAZY IDIOT, NOW STAND UP AND HELP THEM!" Temari yelled.

"What a drag" he stood up and walked up to Gaara and Sai.

"Now should we leave and go to my place?" asked Ino who was staring at Sai biceps he's shirt pulled up while he was trying to lift Kankuro up.

"Yeah, sure we can finish the song Hinata wrote in detention the oth…" Tenten didn't get to finish.

"OH HOLY SHIT I HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT THAT LET'S LEAVE BEFORE SOMEBODY CATCHES US!" Hinata yelled with panic in her voice. She totally forgot they had detention for a week with Anko-sensei. The other girls turned pale upon hearing they had detention with Anko and they didn't want to be there after what had happened to them for the last three days they had been in detention with her.

"LET'S LEAVE!" yelled all the girls while the boys stared at them with confusion, but seeing them gone pale and hearing them yelled they got scared because they had Anko for History and that was coming next if the girls were scare of her then that means she's really scary and they didn't want to know about her. They all ditch school and went to Ino's place.

**20 Minutes Later at Ino's Place**

"WOW! Your place is awesome" said Sai gazing around the living room.

"Thanks, well my parents are not here so we can stay here all day" said Ino going into the kitchen. Everyone took a seat in the living room Hinata was sitting in the couch next to Naruto at his side sat Sakura with Sasuke next to her, at the floor sat Tenten playing with a kunai and next to her sat Neji watching her making tricks with the kunai, opposite of them was Kankuro laying on the couch while Gaara, Temari, and Shikamaru were standing against the wall, and Sai had gone into the kitchen with Ino.

"Hinata are we gonna play the song you wrote yes or no?" said Tenten twirling the kunai between her fingers, Hinata turned to face her and smiled.

"Of course Tenten let's just wait for Ino to come and ask her if we can go to the basement we can't just walk in without asking it's rude" said Hinata to Tenten as if she was a little girl.

"OH, you girls have a band?" asked Naruto turning to face Hinata with curiosity on his face.

"Yes, we have been in a band since we entered High School" said Hinata to Naruto who was really anxious to hear them play.

"That's awesome we too have a band name "_The Demons"_ what's yours?" He asked her but that moment she couldn't answer, Ino and Sai had just walk in with some lemonade and snacks.

"Here everyone Sai and I made some lemonade and snacks for everyone so enjoy!" Ino announced. They all got their glass of lemonade and snacks which they really enjoy.

"Hey, Ino can we go to the basement and show the guys how great our music is" said Sakura who had heard Naruto say that they too have a band, she wants to show them how good they are.

"YEAH, sure isn't it why we came to my place?" said Ino "Come on follow me" Everyone followed Ino into her basement, the guys were amazed by the view their eyes met. In the middle of the big basement was an enormous stage with the girls instruments, against the walls were different kind of guitars, bass, pianos, electrical pianos, well any kind of instruments you can imagine. The walls were painted of dark blue with shiny stars the floor was even cover with stars it was like walking in outer space in the middle of the ceiling was a big white moon. The boys were amazed then their eyes were fixed at the stage where the girls were standing with their instruments. Hinata was holding a microphone, Tenten using the drums, Sakura the guitar, Ino with the bass, and finally Temari she was sitting in front the big black piano.

"Okay this is my… well our newest song name _'My Last Breath'_ I hope you all enjoy it!" Hinata said through the micro and suddenly the music started.

hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?

_[Chorus:]_  
holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

i'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears

_[Chorus]_

Closing your eyes to disappear,  
You pray your dreams will leave you here;  
But still you wake and know the truth,  
No one is there...

Say goodnight,  
Don't be afraid,  
Calling me, Calling me as you fade to black.

(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath  
(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself  
(Calling me, calling me) Are all my thoughts of you?  
Sweet raptured life, it ends here tonight

(Chorus)

(Holding my last breath) 

The music faded and the boys were amazed by their skills. Neji didn't even know that Hinata had that wonderful voice he was so proud of her. He could remember how shy she was when they were little she would always hide and be embarrassed or scared, but now she was a grown woman who has come out of her shell even if she is suffering alone but he wasn't gonna live her alone again now she has him to protect her.

**WOW I FINALLY FINISH WITH THIS CHAPTER AND I'M GLAD**

**AND SO HAPPY TO BE BACK I REALLY MISSED WRITING AND I **

**WAS REALLY WORRIED ABOUT MY READERS I HOPE ALL OF**

**HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT MY STORIES!**

**I KNOW I PROMISED SOME ROMANCE BETWEEN NARUTO AND HINATA**

**WELL I WAS THINKING IT REALLY EARLY TO PUT THEM TOGETHER I MEAN **

**THEY BARLEY KNOW EACH OTHER SO PROBABLY THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.**

**I DID PUT THE SONG I PROMISE BY THE WAY THE SONG IT BELONGD TO**

**EVANESCENCE I LOVE HOW SHE SINGD. WELL SEE YA I HOPE ALL OF YOU **

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!  
P.S: REVIEW!**

**P.S: I LOVE READING THE REVIEWS ALL OF YOU LEAVE**

** THANKS A LOT XP**


	5. Chapter 5

Konoha's Music Bands

**I'm back with another chapter!**

**OH, ZOUZA THANKS FOR TELLING ME I **

**REALLY APPRECIATED SO MUCH!**

**THANK YOU! BUT JUST BE PATIENCE WITH ME **

**I'M STILL NEW WITH THIS PLEASE!**

**BUT YOU ARE FREE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK LIKE;**

**THERE'S SOMETHING MISPELLED, I DON'T LIKE SOMETHING, OR**

**ANYTHING YOU WANT, YOUR COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!**

**WELL LET'S GET STARTED!**

Chapter 5: The Demons Sing

"WOW THAT WAS AMAZING GIRLS!" Naruto yelled.

"Hinata you sing beautiful I never knew you had a wonderful voice" Neji said at Hinata who only blush at his comment.

"I like the meaning of the song it got to me, deep in my heart" said Sasuke, this got the boys by surprise. Naruto was the first one to say something to Sasuke.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!" Naruto said sarcastically waving his arm in the air.

"NO I DON'T WANNA DIE I'M TO YOUNG AND HANDSOME TO DIE!" said Kankuro crying.

"Sasuke don't say anything else" whispered Gaara to Sasuke who was confused.

"Hn" was the only response of Sasuke.

"Shut up you idiots!" came the voice of Hinata thru the microphone. The boys stopped talking they were scared.

"Hey, you guys why don't you sing us a song of yours" said Sakura hoping to hear them sing.

"Sakura that's a great idea" said Tenten from behind the drums.

The boys looked at each other and with a nod of Naruto they walked to the stage where the girls were standing with they're instruments.

"We agree" said Shikamaru with a smirk on his lazy face.

"Okay then here" said Hinata handling the microphone to Naruto who smiled at her.

"Thank you Hina-chan" Naruto stared at Hinata's eyes, he noticed her eyes weren't white like Neji's hers were lavender and warm, but with loneliness. It was like watching a part of her past life. He could see how much she has suffered how lonely she was.

"Naruto were ready" said Neji he saw the way Naruto was staring at his cousin he didn't like it.

"Stop staring at Hinata you dobe" said Sasuke grinning.

"Shut up bastard!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke making him stop staring at Hinata. Hinata on the other hand didn't care she was already used to this. Every day at school the stupid fan boys would be staring at her, stalking her, and asking her out. She of course will flirt with them and make their hopes rise but she will always bring them down. For her it was like a game, a game she loved to play.

"Come on you guys let's get started!" Sai was extremely anxious to play a song to the girls.

"Okay" said Naruto. He's the lead singer, Sasuke the guitarist, Sai the bassist (Am I right is this how they called when they use the bass? If not please tell me), Neji the drummer, and Shikamaru the pianist. Gaara and Kankuro are the managers.

"Here is the newest song we have wrote, it's called _'Dancer in the Dark' _PLEASE ENJOY!" Naruto yelled thru the microphone._(PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS SONG ITS REALLY AWESOME THE SONG BELONGS TO _**THE RASMUS** IF ANY OF YOU HAVE HEARD IT THEN YOU'RE AWESOME!) The music suddenly started.

Fate lies ahead  
Like the sun will rise  
The light has been gone far too long  
From your eyes  
But you never changed, never played your part  
And you have erased all the fear from your heart  
And tried to forget

The light in your eyes keeps fading out  
Night's falling deeper in the heart  
Hiding the truth and crashing down  
My baby's a dancer in the dark

You've seen it all  
You don't mind going blind  
You've seen it all  
All the wonders of life  
Run to your boy; don't conceal your scars  
Run to your boy; let him feel your love  
Before it's too late

The light in your eyes keeps fading out  
The night's falling deeper in the heart  
Hiding the truth and crashing down  
My baby's a dancer in the dark

Your sight is dying but you keep on trying to save your boy  
You keep on lying but your false illusions will be destroyed  
You heard it calling but you turned your face, never played your part  
Your heart ain't singing but you dance away like a falling star

Dancer in the dark  
Dancer in the dark  
Dancer in the dark

The song ended with Naruto screaming "HELLO WINSCONSON!" Everyone stared at him like if he was crazy.

"Ha-ha, that was awesome ha-ha!" laughed Hinata at Naruto's outburst. '_Naruto is a real rocker but in his mind'_

"Shut up you loser!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Make me bastard!" Naruto replied making Sasuke mad.

"My pleasure loser"

"Bring it on BASTARD" Naruto said mocking Sasuke which he got madder and his face turned all tomatoe.

Sasuke jumped Naruto which caused them to fall of the stage. Punching, kicking, and biting all the places that were available, Naruto got the chance of kicking Sasuke on his privates and making him cry from the pain. This cause Naruto pleasure but it didn't last long when Sasuke saw the opportunity to kick Naruto on the chin. Naruto grunted from the sudden pain, looked at Sasuke with a smirk. Sasuke did the same. They were about to…

**WELL THIS IS ALL I HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY IT!  
OH THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**WELL SEE YA LATER!**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO YOU ALL!**


	6. Chapter 6

Konoha's Music Bands

**Helloo there! It's been a long time hasn't it?**

**Well I'm back with a new chapter!**

**YAY! FINALLY A NEW CHAPPIE!**

**WELL ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 6: Enemies

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

" WAKE UP!" Kakashi-sensei yelled at Hinata who was sleeping in class, half her body laying on her desk and using her book as a pillow, while he was giving a lesson to the students.

"THAT STUPID BASTARD ATE MY CHOCOLATE CAKE, I'M GOING TO RIP HIS BALLS OFF" Hinata yelled still asleep, she didn't even heard Kakashi-sensei screaming her name. Everyone was laughing at the scene; Hinata sleeping in Kakashi's class, Kakashi trying to wake up Hinata, Hinata fighting in her sleep with an unknown man.

"Hina-babe, probably didn't get any sleep last night" Tenten commented to Sakura who sits right beside her. Sakura turn to look at Hinata who is barley waking by Kakashi's screams.

"Tenten, you know Hinata always sleeps in all her classes" Sakura answer trying hard not to laugh seeing Kakashi yelling at Hinata, who is looking annoy by Kakashi's complains.

"I can't believe you're Neji's cousin!" Kakashi pointed at Neji who is watching how his cousin is getting scolded. "Neji is intelligent, calm, quiet, and obedient, while you are the opposite of him, you are lazy, lousy, talkative, and you don't obey." Kakashi finish with his speech and hits Hinata with his book on her head.

"CUT THE CRAP OUT KAKASHI, I DON'T CARE IF I'M NOT LIKE MY COUSIN, SO DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM!"Hinata screams at Kakashi who looks unfazed by Hinata's words. "BY THE WAY, DON'T YOU DARE HIT ME WITH THAT PERVERTED BOOK OF YOURS AGAIN, BECAUSE YOU MAY NOT KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOUR PRECIOUS BOOK, YOU GOT THAT SENSEI! Hinata mocked Kakashi with her innocent, sweet voice that she only uses when she's threading someone.

"Don't you dare Miss. Hyuga" it was Kakashi's turn to thread Hinata.

"Whatever, Kakashi just continue with the lesson so I can go back to sleep…uh I mean heh, I mean pay attention to the lesson, yeah that's it go on Kakashi" Hinata shoos Kakashi away. Kakashi only sweat drops and heads back to the front of the class.

"Nice get away, Hinata" Ino whispered over Hinata's shoulder, Hinata looks at Ino and smiles at her.

"Thanks Ino" Hinata yawns and notice Naruto staring, she smiles evilly but her smiles changes into an innocent smile and waves at Naruto. Naruto sees Hinata smiling and waving at him, and waves back to her. This gesture didn't go unnoticed by their friends, especially Neji.

"NARUTO, STOP FLIRTING WITH MY COUSIN!" Neji stood up from his desk making everyone in the class to turn to him.

"Mr. Hyuga, please sit down and don't interrupt the lesson please." Kakashi looks up from the book he's reading to the class.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto is flirting with Hinata" he points a finger to Naruto who has turned around and is watching Neji making a show.

"Neji, please sit down" Kakashi says to Neji returning to the book.

"But…" Neji got interrupted by the bell.

"Okay, class you can leave" Everyone gathered their belongings and walk out the classroom to leave to their next class.

Hinata and the girls are walking down the hallway to Anko's class, the class every student in this school fears to go. They rather get bullied or get beaten up by other people rather than Anko. No one dares to disobey her; they know better not to get her angry. No one wants to feel her wrath, the only one who has ever felt her wrath wasn't seen anymore, until this day no one knows what happened to that student, it's a mystery that no one will know.

"OMG! I can't believe it" yelled Ino who was really excited about something.

"AH, Ino why do always have to yell into my ear" shouted Sakura to Ino who is walking next to her.

"Whatever, Forehead, I don't care if I leave you deaf" Ino replied back at Sakura.

"What did you say Ino pig?" Sakura raise her fist up ready to punch Ino in the face, but was stop by Tenten.

"Why am I always the one to interfere in your fights" Tenten said holding Sakura's hand in hers.

"Girls please stop fighting, just for once please" Said Temari with a pleading look on her face.

"HOLLY SHIT!" Hinata suddenly yelled making the other girls to stop the argument and turn to look at her with puzzling looks.

"Why are you yelling, Hina?" asked Temari walking next to Hinata. Hinata stops walking, turns around to face Temari with a serious face, causing her to get worried.

"AH! WE SKIPPED ANKO'S CLASS YESTERDAY AND WE DIDN'T SHOW UP FOR DETENTION, SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!" Hinata exclaim with fear in her voice.

"You're right, we skipped her class and detention." all color drain away from her face when she realize they were in big trouble.

"OMG! WERE SO DEAD!" screamed Ino shaking in fright. She knew Anko could do anything to them, Anko is not a normal teacher, heck none of the teachers in this school is normal. Each teacher is different but, they have something in common; _they're weird_ in their own way, even the principle Tsunade is weird. No one in this school dares to I mean the students, they don't even dare to look Anko in the eye, the moment you look in them you can see your death right in those eyes. NOTICE: DON'T TAKE ANKO-SENSEI EASILY AND DON'T DARE TO LOOK INTO HER EYES, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR DEATH!

"Hina-babe, what are we going to do?" Tenten says breathing hard, waiting for her friend to say something.

"I don't know what to do, Tenten" Hinata says looking at Tenten letting a sigh escape her lips. "Well, eventually we have to face Anko, so let's do it now, because if we don't it will get worse" She turns around and starts walking to Anko's classroom with the girls behind her.

"Hinata, are you sure about this?" Ino asks clutching her backpack tighter in her hands.

"…" Hinata doesn't respond and keeps walking until they reach the Devil's room. They stop in front of the door, well Hinata stopped making the girls to stop behind her, taking a deep breath she opens the door only to see a book coming her way, immediately she's pulled aside by a strong hand colliding against the strangers hard chest. Turning her head to see her savior face, she finds herself staring into cerulean blue eyes, who are staring back at her full of concern.

"Are you all right?" ask the owner of the cerulean blue eyes. Hinata still staring into her savior's eyes didn't realize the angered Devil standing before her and her savior. Finally, registering what her savior said she realized who was holding her in its arms.

"Oh, yes I'm alright thank you Naruto for moving me out of the way before that book came crashing in my face" Hinata gets out of Naruto's arms, looking all embarrass, their friends laughing and snickering at their embarrassing moment.

"HINATA, TENETEN, SAKURA, INO, AND TEMARI! WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOW UP IN MUSIC CLASS AND DETENTION, YERSTERDAY! asked an angered, furious, evil demon, starring daggers at the girls, who by now are using the guys as shields to protect them from the evil aura that is surrounding Anko.

"Geez, Anko-sensei you don't have to yell, I'm not deaf" Hinata says with her index fingers in her ears, causing Anko to get angrier.

"I DON'T CARE IF I LIVE YOU DEAF, I WANT AN EXPLANATION, A GOOD EXPLANATION TO WAY YOU GIRLS DIDN'T SHOW TO CLASS AND TO DETENTION!" Anko crosses her arms in front her chest, starring at each girl; who are still hiding behind the guys, and tapping her foot on the floor. "WEEEEEELL! She asks getting annoyed. The girls share an understanding look and nod. Temari comes out from Shikamaru's back and heads towards Anko.

"We do have a good explanation, Anko-sensei" Temari smirks at Anko and then to the guys, who in return gave her a confuse look.

"Well, I'm waiting" Anko says impatiently.

"The guys here, decided to ditch school, and they took us with them by force" Temari says sounding innocent. At this the boys started to protest, but were immediately stopped by Anko.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Anko replied, and then turned to face the guys, "Who are you? I haven't seen you in this school?" she walks up to them, checking them out one by one. "Hmm, don't tell me you're the new kids that transferred here from, Suna." She crossed her arms against her chest waiting for them to answer.

"Yes, we are the new students that transferred here to Konoha High (Classic heh?) from the Sand Village" Shikamaru answer with a yawn.

"Well, whatever you girls still have detention with me, but instead of staying one hour you're staying two hours" Anko said grinning evilly to the girls.

"Ahh, it's not fair!" Tenten started whine.

"Yeah, it's not fair Anko-sensei!" the girls whinnied to Anko.

"Now you're whining, Ha well to bad so sad, you should have thought about it before ditching my class and detention!" Anko mocked the girls and headed back into her classroom "MAGGOTS GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Anko yelled at them.

The group of teens complied with Anko's orders and entered the room; the girls went to sit at the back of the class, while the guys were standing in front the class waiting Anko to assign them seats.

"Ok, maggots go sit at the back with the girls, oh by the way class this boys are your new classmates, you better treat them with respect, if I found out you don't, you will face my wrath!" Anko smirk and the class only gulp at this. "Now, seat down you idiots" The boys passed some desks until they reach the girls and sat were desks were empty. "As you might know, next week there is going to be a music competition, and there's going to be music bands form by students like you, they're going to be coming here to this school, from different villages only three bands are chosen to come to Konoha, but here comes the part no one will like" Anko stop informing the students, she looked at each of her students face to see if they were listening.

"Get on with it Anko" Hinata urge Anko to finish, only to get a death glare from Anko.

"I would have finished explaining if you didn't interrupt, Hinata" Hinata waved her hand dismissing Anko's words, while turning her eyes to the window next to her. Anko only sighed at Hinata's actions and resume explaining to the students' about the music competition coming up next week.

"As I was saying, only three bands are chosen, but the judges will decide who the winner would be. Out of all the bands that are going to participate only one band will win, the prize is still unknown."

"What a drag that must be, for only one band to win" Shikamaru said from the back of the room.

"Yeah! It's not fair to choose three bands from each village, then coming all the way to Konoha, for what? For only one band to win" Naruto said which got a lot of people agreeing with him.

"Naruto is right it's just a waste of time" Hinata tore her gaze away from the window, starring at Anko to find out more.

"Oh, Hinata my dear, are you saying you're scared to lose in this competition?" asked a girl with pale lavender eyes and long light blonde hair that falls down her waist, wearing a red mini skirt with a tight white tank top, and two inches high heels, sitting at the far right of the classroom wearing a mocking smirk across her pretty face.  
"What the fuck do you want, Shion?" Hinata looks at the girl known as Shion. At this the girls laughs at Hinata causing her to stand up angrily from her desk, in the process making the chair to fall down.

"Ha-ha, I just asked you, if you're scared to lose in the music competition, that's all" Shion replied still wearing that stupid mocking grin (**OH, how I hate that bitch, the moment I saw her in the movie I didn't liked her at all. And not after she asked Naruto to bear her children, and that stupid Naruto is all like Yeah, believe it. Oh how I hate her. I do like the movie but that bitch! So I had to put her as Hinata's rival!)**

"No, I'm not" Hinata replied crossing her hands in front her chest.

"Then if you're not scared to loose, then what about I challenge you?" Shion asks Hinata, who looks to be in deep thoughts, Shion raises her eyebrows in question, continuing her explanation. "I know that probably Anko-sensei is going to choose three bands from this class, if Anko chooses your band and mines, that would be great, but this is not where the real challenge begins" Shion stands up from her desks, walking to Hinata's desk she continues with her explanation. "In the competition we're going to sing our best songs, and the judges are going to decide the winner, if I'm the winner you have to be my slave for about a week, and if you win I'm going to be your slave, this includes you band mates too?" Shion looks at Hinata's friends, whom are starring daggers at her; she just shrugs the staring away.

"What about if we both don't win and another band wins the competition?" asks Sakura.

"That's simple, if we both loose I won't bother you anymore and you would stop doing pranks on us" Shion nods her head towards her friends. "So, what do you say? Are you going to take it or leave it?" Shion asks with a smirk on her face and stretching her right hand out for Hinata to shake.

"I take your challenge, you little Slut!" Hinata smirks shaking Shion's hand.

"Who is that girl who challenged my cousin?" asked Neji.

"Her ENEMY" Tenten replied.

**SO! WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER? I KNOW HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SO LONG**

**IT'S JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND OTHER THINGS. WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO FINISH**

**THIS CHAPTER AND POST IT I GOT INTO A FIGHT ANOTHER FIGHT IN SCHOOL AND MY MOM**

**TOOK AWAY MY COMPUTER, HEH! BUT I GOT IT BACK HEH. SO NOW THAT SCHOOL IS OVER**

**I WILL BE WORKING ON MORE CHAPTERS AND BE UPDATING FAST, FOR YOU NOT TO FORGET**

**MY STORIES! ANYWAY R&R THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY! OH AND ANOTHER THING**

**DID YOU GUYS LIKE SHION AS HINATA'S ENEMY/ RIVAL? WELL IF YOU DO AWESOME IF YOU **

**DON'T I DON'T CARE! JUST KIDDING! WELL THERE'S GOING TO MAYBE BE A CHAPTER ABOUT**

**HINATA'S AND SHIONS PAST IN LATER CHAPTERS! SO STAY WITH ME!**


	7. Chapter 7

Konoha Music Bands

**Hey! People! I'm back with a new**

**Chappie, I hope you like it!**

**Oh, by the way **_NaruHina-love-Cookies123_ **no Shion and**

**Hinata don't look nothing alike, because Hinata is**

**Beautiful and nice, Shion is pretty but she's a spoiled**

**Little slut girl so no they don't look nothing alike.**

**Anyway I liked your review and I hope I didn't**

**Offend you with this replied, enjoy the chapter!**

_OH, BY THE WAY WHO LIKES METALLICA?_

_**I made I big mistake! In chapter 4 I wrote that the boys have Anko in history, well**_

_**They do, they will have Anko for History and Music!I'm soo sorry! I hope**_

_**I didn't confuse you guys!**_

Chapter 7: Time to Show Their Talents!

**That same day in Anko's class**

"If you're done with your little challenge, may I proceed?" Anko asked the girls who were still shaking their hands. They stopped shaking hands and walked off to their desks. "Ok, then maggots get into your bands and wait until I call your name, and when I call your name come up here and grab an instrument" she pointed towards the different kinds of instruments that are placed in front of the classroom where Anko is standing.

"This is going to be great!" said an over excited Sai, jumping up and down in his seat.

"Shh, Sai shut up, I'm trying to sleep" said a lazy Shikamaru with his upper body laying on his desk.

"Come on Shikamaru can't you be awake for a while?" asked Kankuro "Look at the sexy ladies in this class, you can't waste your time sleeping dude, while beautiful and sexy ladies are all around you" Kankuro said with a disappointing voice and shaking his head from left to right in disappointment.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru mumble and went back to sleep.

"Kankuro, can't you stop thinking about girls and be serious for one day, just for one day" Gaara said with pleading in his voice, looking at Kankuro who looked like he was punch by Sakura again.

"Little bro, how can you ask me to do that?" Kankuro asked dramatically with a shocked face and his right hand on his chest. "I just can't, it's like taking your favorite chocolate chips cookies away from you, little bro." Kankuro said with tears running down his face. At this statement Gaara paled and turned around facing the front of the class where Shion's band was ready to play. Anko had called Shion name while Kankuro and Gaara were speaking.

"Hi, everyone we are '_Pretty Little Liars' _**(heh, this name is dumb, but I couldn't think of any other name and my cuz is watching the show, heh but the name fits Shion, don't you think?) **And we are going to sing our favorite song, I hope you enjoy it" Shion said through the microphone in her hand.

"Heh, Shion that name really suits you, although the _'Pretty'_ word doesn't, but the _'little'_ words fits you because your boobs are small and _'liar'_ because you say your bra size is 36 D but the true is you are 36 A and stuck balls of toilet paper inside your bra!" Hinata exclaimed from her seat, which cause the whole class to laugh even Anko and Shion's band were laughing their heads off. Shion face was like a tomato from embarrassment and furry, Hinata was smirking and swore she saw smoke coming out from Shion's ears.

"Ha-ha, good one ha-ha Hina-babe!" Tenten said between laughs and bending over from the pain she was having in her stomach. The other girls were just like Tenten, but Sakura was on the floor laughing her head off, with Ino next to her, and Temari with one of her hands on her stomach and the other holding her desk for support.

"OH, THE HORROR! HOW CAN A GIRL SO PRETTY AND SEXY BE 36 A, NO! BOOBS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE BIG AS TSUNADE-SAMAS!" Kankuro screamed with horror written all over his face and crying in Gaara's arms, who was patting Kankuro's back wearing an annoying look on his face.

"Kankuro, is right a girl in not sexy with small boobs! WHAH!" cried Naruto running towards Kankuro who is still hugging Gaara and hugs Kankuro with tears on his face.**(These guys are really perverts don't you guys agree?)** Gaara gets away from the crying boys and stands with Neji who is smirking at his cousin's remark and Sasuke well this is weird he is actually smiling the Sasuke Uchiha smiling? Well that's the first time.

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S ALL A LIE!" Shion shouted she couldn't take it anymore, she knew it was true she has small breast but for others to know that she puts toilet paper in her bra that's so freaking embarrassing, and the worst part is that Hinata knows and she was the one who told the whole class. She pushed it to the back of her head _'I'm going to have my revenge really soon, Hinata you would wish you never had met me!'_ Shion laughed evilly in her mind.

"Well, that was a great laugh, now Shion you can start playing" Anko said regaining her posture and walking to her desk sitting on it.

"Here it goes, girls!" Shion instruct the girls to start playing. "The song name is '_When I Grow UP'_"

Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See every time you turn around  
They screaming your name

Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See every time you turn around  
They screaming your name

Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I?d do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You don't know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
Cuz see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You don?t know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
Cuz see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

I see them staring at me  
Ooh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true cuz what I do  
No one can do it better

You can talk about me  
Cuz I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me watching me  
And I know you want it, oh

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Shion stopped singing and dancing and started to throw the crowds kisses.

"Heh, that song was awesome Shion" one random guy shouted.

"Ok, maggots the next band that's going to sing is Hinata's band, Shion get off the stage and Hinata come up here with your team!" Anko ordered. Shion got off the stage (by the way they have a stage in front of the classroom) she passed by Hinata who was walking towards the stage.

"Good luck, you would need it" Shion said with a smirk on her face. Hinata kept walking towards the stage and got the microphone Shion used and waited for her friends to join her and get their instruments ready. When, she saw them ready to play she smiled to the crowd.

"We don't have a name just yet, we're still searching a name for our band, anyway enjoy the song we are going to play. '_Nobody's Home'_" Hinata finished talking and signaled her friends to start playing.

Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it every day

And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside

With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why

You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind

Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside

With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind

She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside

With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

She's lost inside, lost inside  
Oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside  
Oh oh, oh

Hinata had a pain look on her face when they finish the song, the girls were the first ones to see their friends face. When, they first heard the song Hinata wrote they thought it was awesome but sad, they didn't understand why Hinata would write this song, but they never question her after all she is the one that writes the song and they are the ones in charge to find a sound to go with the song. As the time went by the songs became saddening and depressing, still they didn't question Hinata about her songs, and they just went with it. Until, now that they found out Hinata's life, they understood the meanings of the songs. The songs are Hinata's life explaining everything she has gone through, what she feels, and what she thinks.

'_The songs describes her life, it's the only way she can express her feelings'_ Neji though looking at Hinata with pain in his white eyes. _'Sorry Hinata that I wasn't there for you all these time, I promise I will make it up to you, my sweet baby cousin'_

"That was great Hinata you girls rock!" Naruto exclaim pumping his fist in the air, making Hinata look at him, her pain fading away from her eyes as she laughed at Naruto who was screaming and pumping his fist in the air.

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!" Anko shouted at Naruto, who immediately shut up looking at Anko with puppy's eyes, Anko growled at this and ignored him. "That was great girls, I liked the song. NOW GET OFF THE STAGE!" Anko ordered and girls got off the stage and went to seat in their desks. "The next band is Naruto's come up here maggots, we don't have a lot of time!" Anko yelled.

"WE'RE COMING! GEEZ ANKO YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" Naruto yelled back at Anko. Naruto walked to the stage with his band right behind him. The boys got on the stage and went to get their instruments and took their place waiting for Naruto to signal them to start.

"HELLO! PEOPLE WE ARE_ THE DEMONS_ AND WERE GOING TO SING TO YOU OUR SONG _EVIL ANGEL_!" Naruto yelled into the microphone and signaled his band to start playing.

Hold it together, birds of a feather  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings  
I have the answer spreading the cancer  
You are the faith inside me

No, don't leave me to die here  
Help me survive here alone  
No, don't remember, remember

Put me to sleep, evil angel  
Open your wings, evil angel

I'm a believer, nothing could be worse  
All these imaginary friends  
Hiding betrayal, driving the nail  
Hoping to find a savior

No, don't leave me to die here  
Help me survive here alone  
Don't surrender, surrender

Put me to sleep, evil angel  
Open your wings, evil angel  
Fly over me, evil angel  
Why can't I breathe, evil angel?

Put me to sleep, evil angel  
Open your wings, evil angel  
Fly over me, evil angel  
Why can't I breathe, evil angel?

When, they finish Naruto was sweating and panting heavily, he started searching for someone until he found the person he was looking for. Hinata. She was staring at him, Naruto smiled at her making her to blush and turn around, he laughed to himself.

"That was great Naruto" Anko praised Naruto and his band. The rest of class time went by with different bands performing their best songs, some sucked, some were not so good, and others were good but not like Shion, Hinata, and Naruto's bands. When, everyone was done performing and no one was left to perform, Anko went up the stage and got the students attention.

"Ok, maggots the time has come for me to name the three bands that are going to perform in the music competition next week" Anko paused making a dramatic pause, the students were listening intently "The three bands that are going to participate in the music competition are…

**Well, that's all people! I can't believe I updated this fast!**

**Well I hope you liked this chappie I work really hard on it!**

**Please review! Review! Oh, and other thing people can**

**You please help find a name for Hinata's band!**

**Any suggestions?**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

**I HOPE ALL OF YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! OH and thanks for the names but **

**I had to choose one! Sorry! Later on you're going to find out**

**The name I chose!**

**The school schedule for our favorite teenagers goes like this:**

_**Block 1: Kakashi Sensei English**_

_**Block 2: Anko sensei Music**_

_**Block 3: Jiraya Sensei Science**_

_**Block 4: Gai Sensei Gym or P.E**_

_**LUNCH BREAK!**_

_**Block 5: Anko sensei History**_

_**Block 6: Kurenai sensei Art Class**_

_**Block 7: Kakashi Homeroom**_

**Well this is the schedule. in my school this is how**

**Our blocks are and we have 7 bocks I hope u all get it!**

Chapter 8: Hinata and Gai sensei Bickering!

"Ok, maggots the time has come for me to name the three bands that are going to perform in the music competition next week" Anko paused making a dramatic pause, the students were listening intently "The three bands that are going to participate in the music competition are…

!

The school bell went off making all the student's to groan from the sudden interruption.

"It seems you all have to wait until tomorrow to know the three bands that are entering the competition." Anko smirked at the students, loving the moment. '_Ahh, those maggots were so anxious to know what bands are entering the competition and now they have to wait. They always make me wait now is their turn to wait! HAHA! Hehe, how I love being a teacher!'_

The day went by very slow for our group of teenagers, especially for the boys. After Anko's class they headed to Science which was with Jiraiya-Sensei the pervert of the school. With this school everything is to be expected, nothing is weird well at least to the kids that come to this school. The moment the guys enter Jiraya's class he was asking every girl in the classroom what color were their panties, if the panties had designs on them. What a disgusting old pervert!

The guys immediately didn't like having Jiraya as their science teacher, except for Kankuro. Those two got along very well they even started talking what kind of underwear they like seeing on girls. They even exchange phone numbers! EWWW! During science class they didn't do anything except talking to each other and Jiraya arguing with Kankuro about the panties business! Which annoy the girls to the extent Sakura grabbed Kankuro by the neck and threw him out the window! Poor Kankuro but he has to learn his lesson. Jiraya was lucky that Sakura didn't kick his ass for he is a teacher.

After Jiraya's class was over they headed to Gym class. Sakura's and Ino's worst nightmare! Both girls don't like Gym for they have to change into the school's gym uniforms and play in the games making them sweat and ruin their makeup. Poor girls the horror they have to endure in order to pass year and graduate. Arriving to the lockers the boys and girls separated and headed to their own lockers to change.

"Argh, this is the class I hate the most!" Sakura complained as she opened her locker and took out her gym clothes.

"I'm with you forehead! I don't like getting all sweaty and ruining my makeup" Ino said putting her backpack in her locker.

"Come on you guys Gym is amazing! Is the only class were you can have fun and play with your friends. Who cares about getting sweaty and ruining their make up?" Tenten said defending her favorite class.

"Well that will be us" Sakura closed her locker and headed to the door that leads to the Gym with Ino trailing behind her.

"I don't understand their obsession over how they look" Tenten said to Hinata and Temari who were still changing clothes.

"Tenten you know how they are, they only care about their looks" Temari answered walking towards the door "Are you two coming?"

"Hai" both Hinata and Tenten replied.

As they were walking out the lockers they saw Sakura and Ino talking to the guys on the bleachers. The guys uniform are the same color as the girls; red shorts and white shirts with the logo of the school, the only difference is the boys shorts are longer than the girls. Hinata, Temari, and Tenten walked towards them and join in the conversation they were having. Well except for Kankuro who was still bleeding from his nose and with a big swollen bump on his head, from being thrown out the classroom window from the THIRD FLOOR! How he survive that fall? Well that's a mystery we might never time passed by and the teacher didn't show up. All the kids were getting tired of waiting, Hinata was one of them her patience running low as the time pass. Standing up from her spot next to Tenten and Temari she started walking to the door without saying anything to her friends who were confuse at where she was going. She was now in front of the door, turning the handle, the door opened she walked out the gym letting the door close behind her. The gang was confused at Hinata's actions they turn to look at each other for an explanation but they shrug it and continue to talk and wait for the teacher to arrive or for Hinata to return.

"MISS. HYUGA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? THIS IS SO UNYOUTHFUL! LET GO OF ME IMMEDIATELY!" all the students stopped what they were doing and turn to face the door only to find Hinata dragging Gai sensei by the neck and dragging him to the middle of the gym.

This scene caused all the kids to burst into laughter after watching their teacher being dragged into the gym by none other than Hinata Hyuga herself! After waiting for what seem like hours he deserves being drag.

"IF YOU WEREN'T ADMIRING YOURSELF AND MAKING US WAIT I WOULDN'T BEEN DRAGING YOU HERE!" Hinata bark at Gai sensei who was standing up and dusting himself.

"I WAS JUST ADMIRING MY FLAMES OF YOUTH! WHICH YOU DON'T HAVE AT ALL!" Gai sensei said with his hands on his hips and looking at Hinata. Hinata had had enough of this. First, he makes them wait for half an hour. Second, she finds him admiring himself in a mirror in the _teachers' lounge,_ walking in she clears her throat to let him know she's there, he still keeps admiring himself. She tries to get his attention by saying his name, still nothing. Getting tired of this she does the only option left; dragging him to the gym. Third, she has to drag him all across campus to get to the gym; by the way the gym is on the other side of the school and far away from the classrooms! And this is what she gets? Being insulted in front of all the students who are in the gym? By the man who made them wait and she had to drag all the way here while he struggled and yelled at her? Oh, this is too much for Hinata to handle!

"How… HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! YOU… YOU STUPID LOOKING IGUANA!" Hinata's face was all red from the heat of anger she was holding inside. Gai was shocked when he heard Hinata called him a STUPID LOOKING IGUANA!

**Well this is the end of Chapter 8! I hope all of u like it! WHAT WOULD GAI DO? HE JUST GOT INSULTED!**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**I work hard on it. I know it was short, I just wanted to have Hinata and Gai to have a fight so badly!**

**So, next chapter Hinata and Hanabi will meet again! And maybe the band name I chose will come next**

**Chapter!**

**Coming up next: **_Sisters Reunion!_

**PLEASE REVIEW! ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS LEAVE GIVE ME COURAGE TO KEEP WRITING!**

**I KNOW MY STORIES ARE NOT THE BEST BUT I WORK HARD ON THEM, AND I'M HAPPY THAT MY**

**STORIES ARE READ BY A LOT OF PEOPLE AND EVEN BEING REVIEW! I THANK YOU ALL WITH ALL**

**MY HEART! NOW I'M DRAMATIC! WELL SEE YA SOON!**


	9. Chapter 9 Author's Note

**Author Note**

I know I haven't updated any of my stories and I apologize for it!

I just have been out of ideas! And well I don't have a computer right now! My mom broke it! So right now I'm using my cousin's computer. I apologize! I'll try to update soon! Please be patient with me! Oh and any of you want to give me ideas for me to be able to update soon please message me! I'll appreciate it very much. It'll be great if I could get help from someone. So right now I'm putting all my stories on hold! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

**Thank You All For Reading My Stories.**


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note:

Hello everyone! I know its been a long time since I last updated! I apologized but I didn't have a computer. Good news now I have a new computer and I can write now and update my stories! sorry for making you all wait. I really apologize, I'm working on new chapters so I'll update soon!

-himekassy-chan


End file.
